


A Beautiful Voice

by sparkly_feathers01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Guitars, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RIP hands...., Self-concious reader, Shyness, Singing, Singing Lance (Voltron), Sunsets, There will be a kiss in there somewhere, What Have I Done, guitarist reader, singing reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_feathers01/pseuds/sparkly_feathers01
Summary: The voice was beautiful. He moved closer until he could see through the brambles to see a young girl, probably only a couple of years younger than him. She was wearing cropped leggings, a black tank-top with a plaid jacket and red converses. Her hair was medium length, probably down to her shoulders and it was tied up into a ponytail. 'I must be hallucinating!' he thought. But after giving his eyes a rub, it turns out he wasn't at all.





	1. Happier

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to 'Happier' By Ed Sheeran (coz he's amazing), and I loved it so much and I instantly got this idea and it was too good to not write down. So I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Lets get to it!

**Happier**

**~ READER POV ~**

It's been 4 months since Voltron won the war against the Galra. It left the planet in ruins but us humans were strong, and everyone was able to keep their spirits up. At first, everyone tried to salvage what they could from the destruction. Family photos, clothes that were still in good condition, any sort of communication device. Not long after, the garrison sent out machines across the world to help build houses for people who needed them out of new materials and the remaining rubble and debris. When we had gotten far with that, they began rebuilding the important buildings like banks, town halls, hospitals. All that stuff.

I knew I wouldn't be much help seeing as I wasn't a very good builder and I wasn't very physically strong, so I just help mine and other families settle into their new homes. I had my new room all set up, but I knew I was in for a few sleepless nights, as there was construction literally right outside of everyone's windows. Therefore, I decided to go up to the cliff top where I would always go when I needed a break or had a lot on my mind. I grabbed my acoustic guitar, slipped on my converses and a jacket and headed out. It was a long treck, good thing I brought the guitar bag with me. The sun was only 10 minutes away from setting, so I decided to sit on the edge and I pulled out my guitar and started thinking of a song. I hadn't been feeling my best lately. A lot of things have happened, and stress had caused most of them, therefore, the right song came to mind.

**~ LANCE POV ~**

*Sigh* 'It’s been a long day!' I thought. The others and I had just finished a long day of helping at the Galaxy Garrison and the civilians with rebuilding the city. "Hey guys? I'm gonna take red out flying for a bit. I'll see you later!" I called to the others as I left the conference room. "Okay Lance, but don't be out over curfew!" I heard Shiro call back. 'Ugh, curfew. We're heroes! We shouldn't have curfew!' I hadn't been out to relax in a while and I think red needs a break from all the heavy lifting. I decided I would head to the cliff top, where me and my family used to go for camping trips, and thought to walk around for a bit until the sun goes down. I changed out of my armour and into my casual attire and flew red to the bottom of the cliff.

By the time I got to the top, it was about 10 minutes before the sun starts setting. It was quite a view from the top. I would always sit on the edge and watch the sun go down, taking in the sea of the gold, blue and purple hues colouring the city in its warming rays. However, this time was different.

**~ OUT OF POV ~**

Before Lance could walk out amongst the jungle of trees and to the cliff edge, he heard what sounded like the strumming of an instrument. 'A guitar?' It had been a while since Lance had heard someone play or play the guitar himself, so it was quite a nice sound. He quietly moved closer to the cliff edge where he heard the sound from, and suddenly he was hearing a voice unlike any other.

_Walking down 29th and park,_

_I saw you in another's arms._

_Only a month we've been apart,_

_You look happier..._

The voice was beautiful. He moved closer until he could see through the brambles to see a young girl, probably only a couple of years younger than him. She was wearing cropped leggings, a black tank-top with a plaid jacket and red converses. Her hair was medium length, probably down to her shoulders and it was tied up into a ponytail. 'I must be hallucinating!' he thought. But after giving his eyes a rub, it turns out he wasn't at all.

_Saw you walk inside a bar,_

_She said something to make you laugh._

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

_Yeah, you look happier, you do._

Lance wanted to keep listening. It was a voice unlike any he had heard before and during he was in space. He decided he would get closer so he could see her face. He began to creep forward.

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you,_

_But ain't nobody love you like I do._

_I promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If your moving on with someone new._

He stopped in his tracks. Was she heartbroken? This definitely sounds like a song to be singing when your heartbroken. Or maybe she's grieving over someone she loves? There were quite a lot of deaths during the time when the Galra had invaded Earth. He stood just outside of the trees and listened to her angelic voice.

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too._

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth,_

_Baby, you look happier, you do._

As Lance took a step to try and get a view of her face, he accidentally trod on a twig, causing it to snap loudly. The girl jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

**~ READER POV ~**

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. How long had he been watching me? Was he a perv? I would have ran by now but unfortunately for me, I'm on the edge of a cliff with a stranger blocking the only exit. At first sight, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do something unholy to a girl. He didn't even seem much older than me. However I couldn't be too sure, so I stood there with the guitar in my hands, holding it the same way you would do with a bat.

"Hey hey! It's cool! I was just out walking when I heard someone singing and it led me to you!" The man exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"How long have you been there?" I replied, the guitar ready in my hands if he did try anything.

"I think for like 10 minutes maybe? I dunno". He took a step closer with his hands out as if to surrender. 

"Don't come closer!" I took a step backwards, not wanting to take any risks with him when all of a sudden...


	2. Happier Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah! Hey, calm down! I didn’t realise I was so popular. But I guess it’s a good thing. Especially if my number one fan is you~” He finished with a wink. This time my heart was going 200 m/ph and I felt my face burning again. For a different reason this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post chapter 2, I've just had alot on my plate recently. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Let's get to it!

** Happier Pt. 2 **

**~READER POV ~**

“Hey watch out!”

I started to topple backwards and, no thanks to the guitar that I was now holding behind me, I couldn’t keep my balance and I fell. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment I would meet the ground. But it never came. At that moment I felt something strong wrapped around my wrist. A hand? I opened my eyes and looked up, only to see— “You!” I exclaimed. The man was holding onto me.

“Yo-You o-okay down t-there?” The man strained. For a moment I was kinda surprised he was still able to keep ahold of me considering how heavy I am, even though I’m pretty slim. How come your weight never compliments your figure?

“U-Um! Are you okay?! I think I might be too heavy!” I called up to him.

“N-NO! Not at a-all! Y-Your light as a feather!” I knew he was lying. It was written all over his face.

Just then I started hearing more cracking. “U-Um! Mister?! I think—” Then the ground gave way to both of us and we started falling again.

“HOLD ON!” He yelled as we fell. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms round me.

He was warm, and for a moment I felt at piece. Just then I heard a roar and I shot my eyes open, only to see a giant red flying lion heading straight towards us. ‘It’s one of the lions of Voltron!’ I realised. It came right at us with its huge metal jaws and scooped us up, closing behind us with a metallic thud.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes to compose myself. “You okay there?” I heard a voice coming from right next to me. I looked up and saw the stranger looking down at me and that’s when I realised that I was sitting on his lap with my arms wrapped round him.

“O-Oh! S-Sorry!” I scrambled off of him and straightened himself out. “Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry for what I did back there. I guess you caught me by surprise and I judged you too quickly.”

“Hey its no problem. I’m glad I could help and I’m glad you’re okay.” He replied with a bright smile and held out a hand “The name’s Lance by the way. What’s yours?”

I smiled shyly and took his hand “My name’s Kimberly, but my friends call me Kim. It’s nice to meet you Lance”.

“Nice to meet you too Kim.”

We shook hands. ‘He’s actually kinda cute. But his name. Why does it sound familiar?’ We stood there like that for a minute or so and then I realised where we were, and I let go of his hand, feeling how my face grew hotter.

"I-I can’t believe we’re inside one of the lions of Voltron!” I exclaimed nervously.

“Hehe. I guess we are.” Lance scratched the back of his head almost nervously “Guess we should go say hi?” He turned and walked up a few steps. ‘His name. It sounds so familiar. Have I met him before somewhere?’ I thought to myself.

I followed behind him and walked up to, what I guessed was the cock-pit? I was awe struck at the layout and the tech inside the lion. “Um, Mr Paladin? Uh, th-thank you for your help!” I ended up blurting out. I couldn’t help it. I was talking to one of THEE Paladin’s of Voltron. The heroes of the whole friggin’ UNIVERSE!

Suddenly Lance started giggling to himself behind me. “Uuhh, what’s so funny?” I gave him a deadpanned but confused expression. “Nothing Nothing! It’s just-“ He walked up to the pilot chair and it automatically moved backwards with a mechanical hiss, and I was surprised to see that the chair was empty. Lance went and sat in it. “I’m actually the pilot of this lion.”

“Wh….what....you mean….y-your…..NO FRIGGIN’ WAY!” My face burned with embarrassment as I had my hands on my head trying to figure everything out. And then it hit me. ‘Hold the phone!’

“Wait!” I turned back to Lance “You mean to tell me YOUR Lance McClain! The awesome pilot of the red lion! Voltron’s right arm!?” My heart felt like it was going 100 m/ph!

“Woah! Hey, calm down! I didn’t realise I was so popular. But I guess it’s a good thing. Especially if my number one fan is you~” He finished with a wink. This time my heart was going 200 m/ph and I felt my face burning again. For a different reason this time.

**~ LANCE POV ~**

' _She's so cute..._ ' I thought to myself as I watched her face turn red. I honestly had no idea there were people out there calling me of all paladins, 'awesome'. ' _Just wait until I tell the others. They're never going to believe me!'_

I placed my hands on red's handles, and she came to life, giving a roar before flying faster towards the city. When I side glanced towards where Kim was standing next to me, I had to catch my breath and how beautiful she looked with the setting sun reflecting on her. Her freckles were more visible in the orange hue, and it made her look even more cuter. Her blue-green eyes glistened and her lips curled into a big smile at the view she was seeing from so high up. Her dark-blond hair looked golden in the suns rays. She was beautiful. I snapped back to reality when red gave a growl through our connection.

"So where's your house? I can drop you off if you like?" At this question, her smile dropped from an exhilarated one to a nervous one and she stuttered with her words.

"O-Oh, n-no that's okay! You don't need to drop me off at my house! Uuuhh…" Her eyes scanned across the city. Thankfully we were high enough to see the whole of the city but also able to still see where everything is properly.

"There! You can drop me off there!" She said in an almost panicked tone. She pointed at a large park with a newly built fountain. "It's close to my street. I can walk from there."

I gave her a worried glance, but decided I best do what she's more comfortable with, and I landed close to the fountain. It was now dark out. 

"Are you sure your gonna be okay walking home at this hour? It's pretty dark. What if something happens on your way home?"

"I'll be fine. I've taken this route hundreds of times before. It's a safe route so I'm not gonna get mugged or anything." She reassured me with a smile.

I sighed and looked back to her, returning he smile. "Okay. But just be careful."

"I will. Thanks again for helping me, and for dropping me off." She said as she started walking to the doorway of the cockpit. That's when I thought of something.

"Hey! Wait a sec. I wanna give you something." I pulled out a small device from my pocket. It was something that Pidge had made so we could contact each other when there was a situation, whether we were in the Garrison or out in the city.

"What is this?" She asked curiously as she took it from my hand and examined it.

"It's a communication device that Pidge made. She's our resident tech expert and the green paladin. I want you to take it. If you get into any trouble, or need me for anything, then just contact me on that by pressing the red Garrison symbol, and it'll patch through to me instantly." I explained to her.

"But you don't have another one. What would the other paladins say?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll just tell Pidge that I lost it and if she could make me another one. Although she's probably gonna pummel me because of it. And I'll definitely get scolded by Shiro...but I'll just have to deal with the consequences." I shrugged off the nervousness of what would be waiting for me when I got back to the Garrison. I will probably get double scolded by Shiro seeing as I stayed out longer than I was supposed to. It's way past curfew by now.

"Okay then. I promise I'll keep it safe. Thanks again." She made her way out of the cockpit and I looked outside to see her quickly walking away, but only for a brief moment did she turn around and wave to me, so I waved back (not that she would be able to see me from outside, but oh well).

I watched as she walked down a long path and then took a left turn and disappeared from view. I rested back in my seat, and took a breath before taking hold of reds handles once again and flew back to the Garrison.

' _Welp...Better get prepared for a whole lot of pummeling and scolding..._ ' I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided to name the reader character after my friend Kim, who I work with, because she's just that AWESOME! And she loves Voltron too which is also awesome! And because she's a great friend too! We have so many laughs and she's really funny xD So, if you see this Kim, then this is for you! X
> 
> Anyways guys, that'll be it for now! I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I was gonna make this a one-shot at first but as I was writing this I decided that it would be easier not to XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave kudos and subscribe!
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
